


[Deleted Scene] The Hunt: Sargeras's Smut Scene

by doitsuki



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Bodily Fluids, Burning Legion - Freeform, Horns, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pain, Rape, Sargerite Weenie Juice, Submission, Tails, Tentacles, Threesome, Throne Sex, dirty - Freeform, dubcon, im so sorry but its the legion they don't play nice, noncon, power bottom? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsuki/pseuds/doitsuki
Summary: If you've ever wanted Sargeras to face fuck Kil'jaeden while holding him by the horns as Archimonde pounds the Deceiver's ass, this is the fic for you. It's a snippet from my fic 'The Hunt', not meant to be a standalone piece but 18+ fuckery nonetheless.





	[Deleted Scene] The Hunt: Sargeras's Smut Scene

**Author's Note:**

> it has an unsatisfying ending I just got too embarrassed to write any further.. but gg me for getting this far XD

“Come.”

And Kil’jaeden did. The click of his hooves resounded throughout the throneroom, each step taking him closer to what he felt was an unjustified punishment. But nothing was justified but pain and destruction when it came to the Burning Legion, and Kil’jaeden knelt before Sargeras’s spread legs. Archimonde turned, stepping with elegance to admire Kil’jaeden from behind. He laughed. Kil’jaeden’s crimson tail was tucked between his legs, guarding the cleft of his buttocks from view. Archimonde picked it up and it shot right into the air, Kil’jaeden tensing his lower back muscles.

“Coward.” Archimonde spat. “See how frightened he is, Master?”

“Yes… it is unbecoming of you.” Sargeras leaned forwards and grabbed Kil’jaeden by his delicate, curved horns. Forced skull-first into the Dark Titan’s lap, Kil’jaeden looked up into a flaming face completely devoid of mercy. “How sweet you look on your knees, Deciever.”

Kil’jaeden meeped, trying to look back at what Archimonde was doing. He could feel a firm hand clasped around the base of his tail, and Archimonde was tugging at it in a most sensual manner. Damn him. He knew _just_ where Kil’jaeden was most sensitive. Sargeras watched Kil’jaeden try to keep his face stoic, taking in the anxious flex of dark wings and turbulent mental state.

“Poor, poor Kil’jaeden.” Sargeras crooned as he unpicked the fastenings holding his greaves together at the waist. “If only you were more organized, you might actually be worth something.”

A shaky exhale was all Kil’jaeden could manage, closing his eyes as Archimonde’s finger stroked beneath the base of his tail. Then it slipped lower, between his buttocks and pressed with a claw into his asshole.

“This is all your fault.” Sargeras’s words dripped with venom. “Denying my precious General his fun… who do you think you are? What gives you that right? Certainly not my will.” Sargeras’s enormous, molten cock rose to poke Kil’jaeden’s chin with its glowing yellow tip. It was a monstrous thing, thick and black at the base with numerous ribbed sections and soft tentacular barbs along the reddish green shaft. It basically looked like a rainbow sea anemone on steroids. And it was Kil’jaeden’s duty to eat it. He grimaced in pain as Archimonde scraped the inside of his ass with not one claw, but two. Those sharp knuckles massaging the base of his tail were pleasuring him more than anything had in a very long time, and his body was reacting.

“M…mmmnn…” Kil’jaeden tried to tilt his face away from Sargeras but was directed by his horns to swallow his master’s cock. The undeniable depravity of this situation both sickened and aroused him, the two in perfect balance leaving him at the mercy of the Legion’s cruelest leaders. His mind hated it, his body wanted it. But Kil’jaeden’s energy was above, unable to dissociate. Sargeras was keeping him from that, the sole blessing of his eredar nature he’d prided himself on maintaining.

“Pay attention, you whore.” Sargeras used Kil’jaeden’s horns as handlebars, nearly breaking the Deciever’s neck as he forced him to choke on all that meat. Kil’jaeden’s mouth was full, his throat contracting as twenty inches of burning fury penetrated him. From behind, Archimonde was content to finger him and mock his tightness by purposefully stretching him in a most painful manner. Kil’jaeden’s knees slid on the cold tiles of the throneroom floor. His legs spread and his back arched, ass in the air and tail shivering, erect. Something else was erect too, and this went ignored as Archimonde finally took his hand out of Kil’jaeden’s ass and stuffed his glistening cock in there. Achingly full of demonic meat, Kil’jaeden could do little more than let himself be used. He groaned as Archimonde rode him, gripping the armrests of Sargeras’s throne. His wings were now being held at the base as if they were levers for Archimonde to play with. The strain on his muscles would have killed him had he not been infused with such immense power. Kil’jaeden’s endurance was a thing of legend, both in long meetings and on the battlefield.

“Oh…” Sargeras tipped his head back, rolling his hips as his cock slipped out of Kil’jaeden’s mouth. “You lesser beings need to breathe… I almost forgot.”

Kil’jaeden gasped for breath, staring at the horrific mutation of the appendage in front of his face. Sargeras’s cock split from the tip down to the base, becoming a myriad of multicolored tentacles dripping in sour, pungent yellow fluid. It seared his face like acid, concentrated fel being something even he could not take too much of. The tentacles slithered all over his face, lathering him in juices that burned his skin and disgusted him to his core. It was like being face-fucked by an octopus. And Kil’jaeden wasn’t into that. He tried to focus on Archimonde pounding his ass into the Nether, the sensation familiar at least when it came to his old friend’s meat stick. Archimonde was having the time of his life, eyes closed and muscles flexing in a consistent rhythm. But no matter how Kil’jaeden wanted to feel good, he just felt used, and that he deserved much better than this.

 

Kil’jaeden was left in a sticky pile by the end of it, and Sargeras high-fived Archimonde for a job well done.

“Think again before you deny me,” Archimonde hissed into Kil’jaeden’s ear. “Brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel so guilty


End file.
